Casa Embrujada
by karluca
Summary: Seis chicos que buscan pasar un fin de semana entretenido en la casa de playa de uno de sus amigos, como sucede en las típicas historias, se perderán y encontrarán una vieja casona abandonada donde decidirán pasar la noche. Pero no todo es lo que parece y les aguardarán muchas sorpresas a medida que vayan transcurriendo las horas dentro de esa infernal casa. AU y creo que leve OoC.


Hola a todos! :D

Aquí les traigo una nueva historia que se me ocurrió un día de aburrición.

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Naruto y Naruto Shippuden **no me pertenecen **son obra de Masashi Kishimoto-sama.

De antemano les agradezco que se hayan tomado la molestia de leer este pequeño fic. :)

Bueno, sin mas distracciones ¡A leer!

* * *

.

.

.

_**Prólogo**_

.

.

Un pelinegro con el cabello amarrado en una coleta alta y de actitud cansada soltó un sonoro suspiro al desembarcar de su camioneta. Realmente no podía entender aun cómo su problemática novia lo había convencido para hacer aquello. Solo supo que de un momento a otro se hallaba conduciendo una 4x4 en compañía de ella dirigiéndose a la nada.

Soltó otro suspiro de resignación. Tal vez era mejor eso a permanecer en el departamento que compartían desde hace un año y medio escuchando sus infinitas quejas y amenazas. A veces las mujeres podían llegar a ser tan problemáticas y molestas.

Y analizando mejor la situación, aquello podría resultar interesante y hasta divertido. -Pensó contemplando la gigantesca casona al frente suyo.

Era como salida de esas típicas películas de terror. Estaba hecha entre una combinación de ladrillo y madera; contaba con una planta baja y dos pisos. Estaba repleta de ventanas rotas y enrejadas, excepto por una ventana en la parte superior izquierda donde se formaba una especie de torre. Poseía una chimenea, muy común en las casas antiguas. Tenías que subir un par de escalones de madera antes de llegar a una gran y antigua puerta que debía ser la entrada. La casona se veía realmente deteriorada, más que seguro llena de goteras y probablemente con el piso roto. Además, el desértico exterior repleto de todo tipo de plantas mustias no colaboraba a mejorar el aspecto, de por sí tétrico de la casa, mas bien lo fomentaba.

-¡Oye, tú! ¡Vago!. -Gritó una rubia con el cabello amarrado en cuatro coletas mientras sostenía una videocámara.- ¿Acaso crees que mis maletas se bajan solas? ¡Apúrate!

-¡Tsk! Se supone que son tuyas. -Comentó fastidiado el pelinegro sacando del asiento trasero dos maletas.- ¡Demonios, mujer! ¿Qué tanto llevas aquí adentro? -Exclamó caminando a la entrada de la vieja casa.

-Solo lo necesario. -Respondió la mujer detrás de su novio mientras continuaba grabando.

- Las mujeres y su obsesión con el equipaje. -Se quejó por lo bajo dejando las maletas en el polvoriento piso.

Por dentro, la casa no mostraba mejor aspecto que el exterior. Las paredes se hallaban mohosas, sucias y con un laberinto de telarañas por donde sea que mirases. Los muebles y demás objetos presentaban una imagen deplorable y las antiguas y polvosas pinturas daban una presentación aun más sombría del sitio. Realmente toda una casa de los sustos.

-¿En serio querrás ver este lugar cuando anochezca? -Interrogó.

-Claro que sí ¿Qué sentido tendría verla a la luz del día? -Rodó los ojos como si fuera más que obvio.- El éxito está en verla de noche.

El chico soltó un suspiro.

-Además, si llega a aparecer un espíritu maligno te tengo a ti para que me protejas. -Continuó hablando la rubia guiñándole un ojo.- Ahora, deja de perder el tiempo y acompáñame a explorar el lugar.

La rubia se acercó a una de las pinturas que adornaban la lúgubre estancia y pasó uno de sus inmaculados dedos en el escabroso cuadro mientras lo observaba detenidamente. Luego volteó a ver nuevamente a su novio con sus ojos verdes esperando una acción por parte de él.

El chico solo resoplo cansado.

-Aguarda aquí que todavía falta mi equipaje y también dejé el teléfono en la parte delantera de la camioneta. -Dijo el pelinegro dirigiéndose a la puerta en busca del aparato.

-Muévete que no tenemos toda la tarde. –Exclamó la chica viendo como su novio atravesaba el umbral.

.

Una vez hubo encontrado el aparato y recogido su maleta, no pudo evitar reparar en el cielo aun claro y en un par de nubarrones que venían desde el este. Era todavía un poco temprano para que empezara la temporada de lluvia pero hoy en día, ya no se sabe qué esperar del clima.

Al entrar nuevamente a la estancia de la casona no vio a su novia.

Debió impacientarse y fue ella sola a conocer el sitio. -Pensó justificando su ausencia.

Dejó su maleta junto con el de la chica y observó de nueva cuenta el lugar, todo parecía igual que cuando salió. Pero peculiarmente hacía un sepulcral silencio dentro de toda la gran habitación que lo convertía en algo realmente inquietante. El ambiente fúnebre de la casona probablemente nubló su mente. También debía dejar de ver esas películas de terror que le encantaba ver a su novia, eso solo hacía que su imaginación volara problemáticamente.

Un grito proveniente de la habitación contigua lo alarmó y emprendió camino en busca de su novia.

Extrañamente, un sentimiento de angustia que hizo que se le erizara los vellos de la nuca lo invadió al no hallarla en lo que parecía ser el comedor. Y con la preocupación, ya a flor de piel, decidió seguir en su búsqueda, por lo que se dirigió a la puerta que, suponía, conducía a lo que debía ser la cocina. Ya sabía que este lugar no le daba buena espina.

Abrió la puerta muy lentamente tratando de ignorar el odioso chillido que esta profería.

-¿Dónde demo… -No llegó a completar la preguntar la pregunta.

Simplemente, no pudo.

.

.

.

* * *

.

¿Y qué tal? jejej sé que está un poco corto pero al ser un intro preferí hacerlo así... y bueno, es un poco -demasiado- obvio quienes son nuestros dos personajes iniciales que creo que no es necesario mencionar sus nombres XD

Espero que les haya gustado jejej no estaba del todo segura como iniciarlo. D:

Les Agradezco a todos por leer el inicio de esa nueva historia y estoy abierta a todo tipo de comentario -positivo, negativo, neutro- acerca de este fic y si están interesados en que lo continúe. Y si consideran que la historia en proceso merece un review les estaría muy, muy, muy agradecida. Realmente me sacaría una sonrisa ^^

De nuevo, muchas gracias por su visita.

Nos leemos! Bye :D

.


End file.
